musicvideofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:Banoffee - Count On You (Official Video)
Описание "Count On You" by Banoffee Banoffee's debut album "Look At Us Now Dad" will be released via Cascine Dot Dash on February 21, 2020. Pre-save Pre-order: https://banoffee.lnk.to/LAUND Song written by: Banoffee Song produced by: Banoffee, Yves Rothman and Sophie Video Directed by: Will McDowell and Banoffee Produced by: Will McDowell and Rob Aquino @ MOOJ Productions Editing / VFX: Natalie Wozniak Colour: Taylor Russ Director of Photography: Taylor Russ 1st AC: Ariel Pomerantz Gaffer: Lance Williams 1st AD: Xavier Hamel PA: Sarah Khawand Location Scout: Paul Messana Hair and Makeup: Ally McGillicuddy Styling: Banoffee Fencing Choreography: Jaake Castro Choreography: William Ylvisaker Camp Counselor: Jaake Castro Body Double and Fencer Boy 1: Alex Jones Camp Kid 1: Adrienne Couper Smith Camp Kid 2: Rhys Mitchell Camp Kid 3: Anthony Tran A special thanks to: Annie Pariseau and the cast and crew for working so tirelessly. Rhys Mitchell, Adrienne Smith and Anthony Tran and Alex Jones thank you for donating your skills and time. __ LYRICS: I’ll sit here till the lights go down You can fall asleep I’ll sit here till the breaks go on In your head And body You feel safe when you’re with me I won’t let nobody in You know you And You know me I see you are where you wanna be Energy so fizzy I know I’m so lucky (I know I..) I can count on you now I know I can count on you now I knowww you now I know I can count on you now I knowww You now I know I can count you now I know You now I know I can count on you now I know I can count on you We can weep till the salt runs dry Crystals on our cheeks Make a cocktail from the tears you cry Raise our glass and drink Cos we are safe and we are free No one touching our bodies We can learn to breathe with ease Even when they’re around Cos I know I’d be nobody Without all the things I’ve seen We can turn the tears to tea You can count on me now You know You can count on me now You know Me now You know You can on me now you know Me now You know You can count on me now You know Me now you know You can count on me now you know I can count on you Nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah Nah-nah nah-nah You can on me now You know You can count on me now You know Me now you know You can count on me now You know I can count on you now I know I can count on you now I know You now I know I can count on you now I know I can count on you You can count on me I can count one you You can count on me I can count on you Категория:Видео